the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Seraph
The Seraphim, Seraphs or Serifs, are an extremely powerful order of Celestials who surround the Eternal Throne at all times. Their defining feature is that they always have six wings, and sometimes they manifest with four separate faces or are surrounded by strange geometric shapes (Isaiah's vision of the spinning wheels, anyone?). The Seraphim are associated with fire, love and white magick. Some of the best-known angels have been listed among them, including Lucifer (before his fall), Michael, and the master of the Infinite Library himself, Metatron. Facts: -The word 'Seraph' means the 'Burning Ones' and denotes how they burn with fire and love for God. They are beings of pure holy power and so they are the undisputed masters of White Magick. -The exact relationship between the Seraphim and the rest of the Celestial Host is uncertain. Do the Seraphim act as gatekeepers, not allowing other Celestials access to the Eternal Throne? Are they the Powers That Be? Some Seraphim do seem to be associated with the Powers That Be, however, others do not, inclining most mortal Adepts to conclude that the two factions of Celestial society are not one and the same. -Like all higher Celestials, Seraphim possess the power to bypass dimensional walls, allowing them to travel the Omniverse freely. Rumor has it that they don't even require the permission of the Thrones to do this either, owing to their direct allegiance to the Almighty. -When Adam and Eve resided in the Garden of Eden, they were protected by a veritable battalion of Seraph guardians. It is believed, within the Order of Celestials, this is the true reason that Lucifer had to infiltrate the Garden disguised as a serpent - because all previous attempts by Infernals to approach the first humans had seen the demons cut to ribbons within moments. Sworded Seraphim: Each and every member of the Seraphim is a master of combat. Even by Celestial standards, Seraphs are trained in the ways of warfare with a strong emphasis on guardianship and defensive tactics. When manifesting in the lower planes of existence, Seraphim are noted for wielding swords and spears with expert deftness, each of them acting as if they were a veteran of a hundred pitched battles. Seraphim weapons always burn with holy fire, the better to increase their lethality and penetration of enemy armor. Seraphim armor itself is also heavily warded with White Magick and enemies fighting Seraphs note that projectiles tend to veer off course when firing at them. Some agents of the Darkness have unloaded whole clips at Seraphs in close range but managed only to punch holes in the wall behind the Celestial. Masters of White Magick: As if their martial prowess didn't make them dangerous enough... Seraphs are regarded by many as being the undisputed masters of White Magick. Each of them is steeped in arcane lore and have been trained heavily in the expert use of White Magick. Seraphs make particularly strong use of wards, shield spells, holy fire, attack deflection, and the detection of black magick and Infernalism. Guardians of the Eternal Throne: The Seraphim are the direct companions of God and His Eternal Throne. In this, they bear a close relationship with the Order of Infinity, particularly the Watchers of the Throne. Another Adept Order they show great favor to is the Order of Kings, since the Kings are a reflection of God's role on the Eternal Throne. The Seraphim are forever seeking out anyone attempting to penetrate Heaven's defenses. They keep a close eye on Archdukes of Hell and other fell powers who have the skill and power to launch an attack on the seat of Heaven itself. Many Seraphim are also running mock trials, attempting to penetrate Heaven's defenses themselves. This keeps the other Seraph on their feet, since it means that some infiltrator really is out there somewhere. Special Missions: As God's throneroom companions, it is not uncommon for individual Seraphs to be selected by Him for special missions. These missions are usually very dangerous, and very important, which is why such powerful beings as Seraphim are tasked with them. Historically, Seraphim have been tasked with assassinating powerful leaders of Hell, guiding heroes (particularly mortal Adepts) in times of great crises, and censoring other Celestials who may have stepped out of line. Six Pointed Star: The Six Pointed Star is a mystical badge of honor gifted to lower Adepts for their recognition of great deeds done while helping a Seraph. This badge is usually gifted to another Celestial, although Theists, Kings and Priests have received it as well. Bearing the mystical badge of the Six-Pointed Star is known to grant a minor Ward of protection. Also, Adepts bearing the Star report fewer problems with traveling between dimensions. References: -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seraph -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKmYA68alkc -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JpD4frvXRu4[[Category:Celestial]] Category:Magick Category:Love Category:King Category:Infinity